Lies, Deceit, and Punishment
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Harry's is having a affair, and it's tearing Ginny apart. She decides to take matters in her own hands. and makes him pay for his actions. Harry/Ginny. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Lies deceit and punishment

By Annabelle Rose 22

Summary: Harry's having an affair and it's tearing Ginny apart. She decides to take action and confront him for his actions.

UPDATED:**_31ST May 2013; _**I fixed some major errors thanks to a beta. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter One.

Ginny's Pov: I open my eyes, staring at the ceiling. The window is open halfway and I can feel the cold air against me. It is quiet around the house as usual. I wait for my husband Harry to return home but he has not yet arrived- and I now know why.

I turn to look at the clock. It's 10:30 pm. He promised that he would be home by eight. It's been over two hours. We usually have dinner together, like any other couple. He promised he wouldn't be late. Harry had been acting different towards me lately. We never talk any more. Whenever I try to talk to him it seems like his mind is somewhere else- and I know where it is.

I thought I was clever, I thought I was smart, I thought I knew about my surroundings and the people in it. I was wrong. I feel like I am Losing my mind most of the time. I had been very blind; blind indeed for years! Since marrying Harry, since leaving Hogwarts, since walking down those stairs and looking into those emerald eyes...

I know that without a shadow of a doubt, my Husband Harry is having an affair on me. My heart aches at my core and tears swell up in my eyes. The Harry that I loved is gone, replaced by something cold and deserted. He never sits down or talks to me, he rarely kisses me, we haven't had have sex in weeks...

There will be times when I try to have him sit down and have a conversation with me, but he just shoves me off with an excuse and bolts out of the door, leaving me once again in tears. I cry myself to sleep at night so deep in my sleep, that at times, I don't even know myself if he comes home or stays out...

The bed has been cold for several nights.

Does he even care that how he's hurting me, or what this is doing to me?

My thoughts about him and hidden infidelities are interrupted when I hear the door knob turn. I close my eyes pretending that I am asleep as I hear the door open. As he walks in, he doesn't even notice that I am staring at him with my barely closed eyes. I can see him in my blurred vision. I look at his hair: it's a tousled mess but it was neater from when he went to work this morning, from what I remember. His tie was loosened, wrapped around his neck and his shirt was half-way buttoned as if he was in a hurry to get home. To try to cover his dirty secrets and his lies. I can hear his clothes falling to the floor with a silent thump. I can hear him walk towards the bed, crawling in beside me. He doesn't even make an effort to even kiss me, and I am thankful that he didn't with that dirty mouth. I can smell sex on his mouth, so strong that I almost vomit. Damn him! How dare he? He thinks that he can go and fuck that bitch and bastard and lay in bed with me like he hasn't done anything wrong?

And at that time, at that very second, I decide to have a revelation. I will not cry any more. I will not be ignored any more. I want to catch him in the act. Even if I have to follow him for weeks. I will make him pay for the pain he caused me.

Starting from tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Lies Deceit and punishment

Chapter two.

* * *

It's six o'clock in the morning. I stare at the ceiling. It's still mildly dark outside after a sleepless slumber. It's unusual for me to wake up this early, but as I said, I am secretly on a mission. I feel so excited for the first time that I am being my own woman and not taking any shit. I aim to find out once and for all why my husband is coming home late and shows me less attraction.

I turn over towards his sleeping figure. Surprisingly for the first time he's chosen to sleep in late. It's funny to me, that last Saturday I woke up to find that he wasn't there so I spent most of that days over Mum and Dad's. I was constantly faking a smile, and forcing myself to lie to them that Harry was at work most of the time and insisting we really need the money. I'm tired of lying to them and marking myself with sin because of him, but I'm glad they don't notice.

The look on his face is so innocent and satisfied ... it disgusts me. I feel so suddenly sick that I feel that I might vomit on the bed. But no, I have to remain tough and me being weak is the only way he can win. I'm not going to let this Son of a Bitch take home the prize.

Easing out of bed, I make my way to the bathroom. After finishing there, I make my way to my closet to retrieve a robe... my red robe. Even if I don't have my gown on without it, it leaves little to the imagination. I am careful not to wake him up as I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I inhale the fresh scent of the air blowing outside from the windows filling my coffee pot with water and placing it on the stove.

I sit down in one of the kitchen chairs looking around at my surroundings. It's so quiet around here. Like a dead cell. Then I'm thinking it's a good idea to have children around the house. Harry and I never really talked about having children. We're in our early thirties and at this point in time I feel that it is definitely time to have some. He can't say no, I am his wife! He has the right to obey my wishes as I do his, there's no way he can say no. He can fucking dare not but he seems to have a suspicious bond with his and her ...Children.

The pot on the stove begins to whistle loudly waking me up out of my daydream. Getting up, I carefully move the pot placing it on one of the cool trays. I can hear the sound of shuffling feet as I wash two mugs in water to prepare coffee. Turning the water off, I spin towards the one person that I tell myself I have to face.

He stares at me, his hair in an even more tousled look than it was last night. He wears nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms. "Morning." he says.

It was the first word he had said to me in three days.

"Same to you," I replied. "I'm making coffee."

I can see the look on face as I turn my head, returning to my duties. It seems that he didn't expect me to sound so... cold. I can feel his gaze on me as I make my way around the kitchen doing chores. I guess it is this red robe that I am wearing...

''You're wearing the red robe.'' He states.

I'm right.

I stop with what I'm doing and turn towards his direction. ''You noticed?''

''I always recognize anything on you...especially red.'' He answered.

I pour hot water and coffee into the mugs and slowly walk over to the table placing them down.

''You really didn't seem to notice me when I wore that red sun-dress the other day.'' I say to him with a hint of accusation.

He has an expression that had read ''Oh I need to come up with a excuse quick!'' He clears his throat as he tries to ignore my intense stare on him and replies, ''Well honey, I was really busy that day, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't seem to notice.'' He averts his gaze from me to the coffee cup he's holding.

I want to smack him right there.

Instead I sit down at the table calmly. I twirl my spoon slowly, watching him for a few moments as he finishes his coffee and puts his cup down. He gets up from his chair. "Well," He announces. "I guess I'll be going.''

''It's Saturday.'' I say"

''Yes, so?'' he inquires".

"Saturday is the day when you don't have to work or just leave your wife hanging around. It's the time that you spend time with her. Not just run off." I stated coolly

''Look, Ginny," he tries to be stern. "I don't want a lecture from you and I am not in the mood for arguing right now. I promised an old friend from work that I was going to help him. It's his first day today and I want to make sure that he has everything he needs.'' He walks over to the mirror fixing up his hair, and grabs a shirt that lay on the couch, walking over to the fireplace.

''I will return this afternoon, Love.'' He insists. Grabbing some Floo powder from the vase, he shouts ''Diagon Alley!'' and departs swiftly.

He didn't even bother to make himself look decent the least, trying to escape from me. No, he will not get away from me this time.

Taking off my red robe, he didn't notice that I had on a black sweat suit. I tie my red hair into a pigtail and reach into the living room closet to grab a matching cap. I walk over to the fireplace grabbing Floo powder on my way. I know something is going on and I will not stop until I confirm my suspicions. I will spend this whole damned day following him.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" I shout, as I spiral away to my fate.


End file.
